


First Christmas

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal to 2006. Inspired by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aleoninc.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aleoninc.livejournal.com/"><b>aleoninc</b></a> ’s artwork <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/909535.html">here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal to 2006. Inspired by [](http://aleoninc.livejournal.com/profile)[**aleoninc**](http://aleoninc.livejournal.com/) ’s artwork [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/909535.html)

Remus and Snape sat in companionable silence, a blanket covering their shoulders, with their backs to the fire. The snow outside was blocking the door so the only way out was through the fire, but neither of them wanted to see anyone else right now, so content were they in their own company.

Remus kept reading the collection of Christmas ghost stories to Snape, who snuggled closer to the werewolf; he felt the cold so much more these days. Remus glanced over at him but knew that too much fussing would not be tolerated. Instead he kept his voice steady and told tales of ancient ghosts haunting their enemies and tried not to think of the ghosts that flittered behind Snape’s sightless eyes.

It was enough that they were together and safe. With Christmas only days away, a roaring fire and a Christmas tree decorated with the help of their friends, their first Christmas together would be the first of many.


End file.
